The SMC Annihilation Project
Plan The goal of the SMCAP is to destroy the SMC by starting a 5th Great Mapper War. Slogan "Annihilation to the SMC!!" Known Victims Enjania Members of the SMCAP got him banned as admitted here: Oasis Kermu/DeathStranding has admitted to getting Oasis banned: Scratch mapping temp Aye? History / Overview -*All times are recorded by GMT Discovery The SMC Annihilation Project (SMCAP for short (formerly the UnHoly Alliance)) is a small group whose goals are to destroy the SMC. They appear to have officially began operations at some point during the late hours of December 9th, 2019, however based on the creation of the Kermu account over a month prior planning started around early November. This screenshot, recorded at 06:58 on the morning of the 10th showed the original studio, however evidence shows that it was created sometime before this initial date of recording. The leader is the mysterious Kermu, DeathStranding here on the wiki, who began work recruiting members to his cause. Of those he asked, only two would respond to the affirmative, those being -ECCE- and Gaumontbross. However, it is interesting that the others he asked were AFasterSlowpoke, Ren and Nemo. Further, it would be Nemo that would inform everyone on the SMC studio about Ecce. Operation Snake Luigi888, hoping to get a man on the inside, asked StrayaBall for help. Although being initially believed luigi made the mistake of warning Voj on the wiki. This was quickly picked up on and soon later, even after all the charades of arguing it was for nought. Renaissance of the SMCAP During the 1st week of January Kermu picked up new members including Abridge and Decaway. Gaumont also left and ECCE allegiance is unknown Recent News Are discord server is under revamp and Abridge plus decaway have joined the fight. Plan Goals There goals are listed as follows on their studio: # The collapse or reformation of the SMC # The revenge for all the unfair or unjust wars # The partial or complete destruction of hate in the SMC # The installation of Kermu‘s main account as Unifier of the SMC reitirrated by Kermu's Manifesto (Chapter 3 is in the works) The members involved seem like serious business and appear to be behind many problems we've been having. Before moving on, I would like to say that this all reminds me of the build up to the 2nd Great Mapper War: Enjania is in a war against a particular mapper; Enjania get's reported; People pile on; And this itself looks like another Anarx Pact. Operations Kermu has made it clear that this has been a long plan and the making, and has started by getting rid of all the big and active mappers on Scratch, including NJ and possibly even Oasis. This was done to, as he put's it (although I must paraphrase), hurt the community and bring it closer to collapse. He called this the Scratch stage of his plan, and may well be plotting right now. All that is known is that whatever plan he has is far from over as he remains adamant about his plans. He also proved that he is still on Scratch himself. Go read are wiki I’m not typing everything here again! Suspect Accounts @-coastia- out to be Ren on infiltrate mode An account, about as old as Kermu, only known activity being to follow Renland (and unfollow?) and to ask to join the SMCAP studio. Familiar with the SMC, wants "reformation", and must therefore be someone else, even possibly the man himself, kermu, as the time of asking to join lines suspiciously much up with Kermu's ban. @Imperial_Mapper Members These are the known members of the alliance that are known. Starting with the invited, and working our way to Kermu, as he is a tough nut to crack. Ecce Overview Ecce would be invited to join the SMCAP at around 20:00 on the night of the 9th, where he openly admits - along with Kermu - that they got NJ reported and ultimately banned from Scratch. From this and other sources we can extrapolate that other bannings have similar causes. Although seeming devoted to the cause, at around 16:00 on the 10th of December, Ecce would comment on Spongy's profile that he wanted to make a change, and so was kicked from the SMCAP. he has since returned, though not on his @-ECCE- account, which has been banned. He claims to be a new person after all this, however personally, I don't buy it, and it is highly likely that this is but a ruse. Either way, he has escaped main attention and since being kicked has been sidelined. We cannot ignore however that he may still be plotting for Kermu. Motives One must ask why Ecce did what he did, including getting NJ banned. I had never heard of him until recently, so I don't know, but it's possible that Ecce too is a cover account for someone else, also feeding into to an elaborate conspiracy called the Gaumont Conspiracy, which I shall get to later. GaumontBross Overview GaumontBross was, at 14:00 on the 9th of December, 2019, invited by Kermu to join his secret alliance of wankers. This, with Gaumont being the first to receive the message, also happens to feed into a wider conspiracy. However, I do digress. He is, last I checked, the only remaining member of the old studio. He later left (Thank the gods he was annoying as hell!) Motives I don't think I really need to tell you why Gaumont doesn't like the SMC. Three wars in recent months and only one of them was one that people didn't like. Abridge A friend of Kermu and known as the second in command responsible for the Zenith operation. Decaway A friend of Kermu who has the best knowledge with computers and bots out of everyone in the SMCAP. He left the SMCAP on January 24th, 2020. Kermu Very little is known about Kermu but we do know this - her main goal is to destroy the SMC, and although her cover account of @Kermu is gone she remains a threat within and without. This bit of information tossed into her manifesto recently, however, lends insight: The mention of being a good friend of Seany likely makes him an older mapper, and narrows down the search. It must also be taken into account that her old, trackable account is gone, or any number of factors may make this clue useless. The Gaumont Conspiracy The conspiracy is that Kermu is Gaumont. Kermu joined around the time of the 2nd War on Gaumont. If he wanted to take his revenge then I wouldn't put it past him, and for every wiki that the account DeathStranding has visited, you'll find Gaumont there as well. DeathStranding, in fact, made his first contributions by jumping on to Gaumont's message wall and back him up, and also later removed the "he also tried not to be gay line" from Gaumont's wiki page. It would also explain the mappers who have been banned, mainly Enjania and Oasis, both of whom destroyed Gaumont in the first 2 wars on him, and so they would likely be his first targets. It would also also explain how quickly Gaumont joined the studio SMCAP and why he is still a manager on it, despite both his allies having left. Kermu also claims that he wants to "get revenge for all the unjust wars" and repeatedly claims that the SMC has wronged him. Not saying that this is Gaumont, but this has Gaumont written all over it. Category:SMCAP Category:Pages that are good Category:Kermu